Club Forbidden
by Lynx-N-Boy
Summary: Yugi get's dragged to a private club by Ryo, supposedly being set up on a blind date. There he meets the dark but lovable, possesive yet romantic Yami. The fate of the two rests solely in my hands and your updates. Maybe Vamp fic. Ryo/Bakura, Yugi/Yami
1. The Club

**Club Forbidden**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own these characters, I just created the story and the club. If you do not like Yaoi then leave now or forever hold your words. **

**Chapter 1**

The entrance to this specific club was natural looking enough; just a brick walled building, street lights making the building known. There was one bouncer outside the two doors, letting people enter with a flash of their ID, a small queue of patrons waiting behind for entrance to the place. From outside you would find this atmosphere boring, normal perhaps but after entering these doors you would find yourself being directed by a couple of employees of the club down a narrow corridor before seeing two more doors, big thick doors that were accompanied by two muscled men, both wearing all black, from head to foot, shades as well.

To gain access through these doors you would have to be a member of the club, not many knew how to go about this, the club being private. The few people that came in here hoping to gain access with no member pass where showed down a separate corridor to a back door and told to leave politely. The ones that had a pass would make their way through those big doors to a large platform which would overview the dance floor and bar. On this platform would be several small coffee tables with black couches surrounding them, there would also be a smaller bar to the far side only occupied by one member of staff. There were no lights up here; it was not pitch black as the lights from the dance floor shined over to the area giving it a nice glow. To get to the dance floor you would have to walk down one of the two flights of stairs.

The music pounded in your ears, making your heart beat faster and harder, painfully so. The lights were dim enough so you could only see shadows and shapes of the others around you, then as quick as a flash, literally, several multicoloured lights would shine over the dance floor, pinks and purples, red and greens, yellows and oranges. These lights would swivel around the floor, shining in random spots then vanish for about ten minutes only to start the routine again.

The people here where mostly all wearing clothes that showed various but generous amounts of body parts. You could smell the sexual tension in the air from some members, others showed off no signs of being alive let alone trying to fuck on the dance floor. The bar being always highlighted with flood lights overhead, to make it easier to find the bar one supposed.

Currently this is where you would find a young Yugi Mutou, standing on the platform above the dance floor, looking out at all the dancing patrons. He had chosen a pair of leather trousers, a pair that clung to his skin, showing off smooth curves. For a top he wore a black tank top that was quite short, letting show a sliver of the skin on his stomach. To match he wore black boots and a silver cross that hung on a double silver chain around his neck.

This was his first night here; he was told about it and dragged here by his best friend Ryo who had met his boyfriend here. Ryo's boyfriend was the quiet type, not to mention perverted according to his friend stories. He was one of those older men that managed his own business and came to unwind here on Friday nights.

Yugi's eyes suddenly widened, speaking of Ryo, where was he. Turning his head around, his eyes searching the area around him until he spotted a certain sliver haired boy at the small bar. He let out a sigh of relief before walking over to where he stood; chatting to a taller, silver haired man.

Ryo was wearing something similar to Yugi although with a pentagram rather than a cross necklace. The tri colour haired boy looked to the older man, seeing him wearing black slacks rather than leather, along with a silky silver shirt that went well with his hair and shiny, black, smart shoes. Ryo noticing his friend smiled and introduced the man as Bakura, his boyfriend.

The young teen blinked, noticing the man 'Bakura' stretch out his hand to him, Yugi took it hesitantly and shook it, bakura smiled at this and shook his hand back before letting it go "So your the infamous Yugi, Ryo-Chan has said a lot about you". Ryo blushed at the nickname, making Yugi giggle quietly before smiling up at the man "Its nice to meet you Bakura-San, Ryo has also mentioned a lot about you, in fact I am sure your all he talks about". Ryo's blush deepened ten fold until he resembled a sunburnt tomato.

The group of three talked for several minutes before Ryo and Bakura decided they wanted to dance and were now currently on the dance floor with all the others, bodies close together and eyes gazing lovingly at each other. This annoyed Yugi, only slightly because, don't get him wrong, he was happy for his friend but he wanted what he had, a lover. He blushed slightly at the thought and shook it off to sip at his drink; Bacardi and Coke, single not double. The couple had mentioned to Yugi that a friend of theirs was coming to meet them soon, that it was a guy that they wanted him to meet. The small boy wondered what he would be like. He also wondered if he would get a phone number to meet up more privatly, god how he hated doing these blind dates in front of friends. It embarrased him to no end.

Sitting at the small bar of the club Yugi had almost finished his small drink, he placed the glass down on the surface of the counter before a voice would sound behind him "I presume you are Yugi?" said boy turned around to face a rather tall man with hair similar to his, his eyes although were a shade of crimson unlike his own purple orbs. The character wore Black leather trousers although these were baggy and hung of his hips. The shirt he adorned was a black tank top except unlike Yugi's it did not stick to his frame and over this top he had a open button up shirt that matched the colour of his eyes, crimson.

Yugi could not take his eyes off this stranger, gazes drawn together like two opposites of a magnet. He was sure hours had passed during this but in reality it was only a few minutes, in fact seconds. Ryo and Bakura who had finished with their dancing for now to get a drink, had walked up to the smaller bar behind the two only for Bakura to blink in surprise "Oh, Yugi, glad to see you have met Yami already, saves me introducing you" he gives a slight smile. Yugi's eyes widened for a moment, this was the man that Bakura and Ryo had mentioned earlier. He was going to need another drink.

End Chapter 1


	2. Leaving But Longing

**Club Forbidden**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own these characters, I just created the story and the club. If you do not like Yaoi then leave now or forever hold your words. **

**NOTE: Thank you to all who reviewed and/or added me to an alert list. It is much welcomed and appreciated. **

**Chapter 2**

Standing in front of him, one eye brow raised slightly at the younger, shorter boy, the poor boys mouth opening and closing slightly, a small blush on his face. "Aww come on Yug, your not embarrased right?" Ryo said cheekily as he nudged his shoulder, pushing him a couple of steps towards the 'stranger' or perhaps acquaintance was a better choice of words. Yami decided to speak since Yugi did not look like he was going to any time soon, "It is a pleasure to meet you Yugi" he reaches his pale hand out towards him, watching as the boy in question slowly, nervously raised his own and they shook hands for a moment, both relishing in the grip they had on each other. Both tri-colour haired boys had already starting glancing over each other, eyes skimming over skin, looking for any noticable traits and taking in the moment slowly.

Bakura would smirk at his friend Yami, noticing the interest he seems to have taken in the boy based on appearance alone. Deciding to interupt the moment he clapped a hand on to his friends shoulder, startling both boys who each imediatly let go of each others hands, shocked. Bakura took this opportunity to speak "Why don't you both dance?" he smiled, gesturing to the dance floor and the large amount of people already there. Yami thought this over for a minute before nodding and with out purmission too Yugi's hand, gently pulling him along, down the stairs and on to the dancing area. Yugi started to get flustered, not really wanting to dance but the moment he felt Yami's hips pushing against his and two hands holding on to him he started to move his body in time to the music, his movements matching the older man's. They swayed together, arms moving up into the air to join the rest of the club dancers as a frantic dance song started to play.

Yugi was now currently regretting his choice to wear leather, he was sure Yami could feel his erection pressing into his leg. His blush grew slightly at this, her attempted to move back a bit, to relieve the friction of their bodies rubbing together as they danced but when Yami's arms drew him back again, an uncaring look towards his hips told Yugi he was not about to me able to drop out of the dance early. Several critical moments later, the song changing to something a bit more slow paced, the taller of the two pulled back from their close contact dance, a slightly annoyed look on his face, at first Yugi had thought he had done something wrong, maybe the other did really not like the fact he had gotten a 'little' problem from dancing. He was soon corrected when Yami's hand went into the pocket of his trousers, pulling out his cell phone, pushing a button then reading a message he had obviously been sent. Yugi found it interesting to watch Yami's eyes move from side to side as they read the seriously either long or badly written text.

Yami would put the phone away with a sigh before grabbing a hold of Yugi's hand once again, pulling him along the dance floor, weaving in and out of crowds of bodies and walking back up the stairs to the platform. They made their way over to the couch and small sized table that Bakura and Ryo were sitting at. Yugi sat down on an arm chair, glancing at Yami, who had stayed standing. "Bakura I have to go. Something has come up" his eyes only look the other mans way for a second before shifting to look to Yugi, he smiles slightly, flirtatous like, leaning down to kiss his cheek which reddened under his touch and then speak directly into his ear "I will see you again Yugi Motou", at this Yugi only gave a short nod of his head before Yami waved good bye to the others and left the club.

Yugi frowned slightly, he had been enjoying the others company, suddenly as if he had been burned his head turned to look to his crotch, hoping the 'problem' had died down, to his relief it had indeed although his trousers where still too tight for his liking right now. He let out the breath he had not even been aware he had been holding, looking up he noticed the other two had not noticed his strange behaviour as they were currently making out, toungue and all. Yugi's purple eyes widen slightly before he calms and politely turns his head to watch the patrons still dancing on the lower level of the club.

Not noticing he had spaced out slightly, thinking about the man that had recently left and the dance they had shared, he let out a small eep as Ryo waved a hand in front of his face "Yugi, you alright? You spaced out huh?" Ryo's smiling face came into view as the hand stopped waving and boy was Yugi thankful that the dark room did not enable them to see his blush. Bakura and Ryo spoke to him, telling him it was now time to go. The three left the platform, the smallest giving the room a last glance before they walked out of the big double doors, heading through the corridor to the smaller double doors.

After exiting the club the trio walked along the dimmly lit path towards a black mustang, parked next to the pavement. A flash of the head lights signaled that Bakura had unlocked the doors, opening the drivers door and sliding in with a slam of the door behind him. Ryo did the same but from the passanger seat side, Yugi taking the hint opened one of the back doors, sliding in to sit and then closing the door himself. "Yugi. Bakura-kuns going to take you home ok?" the young boy smiled and nodded his head to his friend in acceptance.

The drive was quiet, not a word being said from Yugi's lips, his purple eyes gazing out at the night sky, admiring the stars, the moon that shone brightly in its new form and the light of lamps passing by every now and then. In the background he could hear the radio, something new he had never heard before playing, something from the metal genre he imagined, he could then hear the sound of Ryo and Bakura talking, their voices overlapping in his mind to end up being like a silent movie, no sound. He could not stop thinking about the man he had met and those crimson eyes that burn themselves into your mind, with out permission he might add.

The teen was pulled out of his thoughts by the car slowing down then eventually stopping. He turned his head to look at Ryo and Bakura with a smile "Thanks guys, this evening was great. Oh and thanks for the ride, see you tomorrow Ryo" he stepped out of the car, slamming the door closed gently before waving at the two as they drove off with their own wave. Yugi let out a sigh before turning to the block of apartments he lived in, seeing his door from there and gloomily pulled out the key and started walking towards it, when he got to it, since he lived on the ground floor he pushed the key into the slot and turned, frowning when the door already unlocked, opened slowly.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Home Sweet What!

**Club Forbidden**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own these characters; I just created the story and the club. If you do not like Yaoi then leave now or forever hold your words. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and I do not profit from these writings.**

**NOTE: SORRY to all those that where waiting ages for this chapter, hit a bit of a writers slump till today and suddenly got a creative burst, it might need tweaking since I think I gave it a different vibe to the first two chapters. Thank you to all who reviewed and/or added me to an alert list. It is much welcomed and appreciated. **

**Chapter 3**

At first Yugi didn't seem to catch on about what his door already unlocked meant, he slowly starting putting two and two together, his eyes widening almost comically if the situation had been funny, which it wasn't. After a moment of just standing there he shakily pushed the door opening further, peeking into his apartment at first, noting the light was still off and then after another hesitant moment he stepped into the apartment, hand reaching out in the dark to find the light switch he knew was there. As his fingers ran across the painted wall he hoped his hand wouldn't come into contact with something nasty, unable to see as he was, his mind had flown through several scenarios considering at first aliens, then toning down to government agents then finally coming back to reality he just considered the idea that maybe he left his door unlocked by mistake. Finally his fingers brushed over the plastic of the light switch, turning the light on his eyes immediately closed, frightened to what he might find, after moments of silence and nothing attacking him he opened his eyes to see no one there but by joe his apartment was a mess, the living area had his belongings thrown around the room, nothing broken luckily. He dared to peek in his kitchen to find it intact, the same with the bathroom but his bedroom was also a mess, stuff throw left and right, his bed sheets thankfully how he left them, pillows and all.

"Man what happened in here, I didn't leave it like this" a pout that he for a moment wondered if a certain tri coloured mysterious man would find attractive, crossed his lips, his hands on his hips stubbornly staying put as he moved around his room to check for broken or missing items. Again not finding anything wrong, just items thrown over the place, nothing broken and nothing missing. An hour and a half later after everything had been cleaned up, well into the late AM hours found Yugi Mutou curled up on his couch, cup of tea in hand and wearing a pair of light blue shorts and a light blue button up pj top, obviously bed wear.

After having though about it for a little while he decided it wasn't a robbery since nothing was taken and it was not a particularly punishing crime since nothing was broken. Yugi thought to himself 'it seems more like whoever it was had been looking for something, but why my home, what could they find here that I have'. He hadn't come to a conclusion on that yet but was willing to bet that they might come back and that he should double lock his door now. He shook his head, getting up off the couch with his now empty tea cup and walking sluggishly into his kitchen, he put the cup in the sink, filling it with some hot water before heading to bed, the moment he covered himself with the cushy, comfy blanket and his head touched the feather filled pillow he was in heaven, his body seemed to ache for this comfort, his eyes closing straight away and in no less than several minutes he was asleep, dreaming of a previous encounter with a older, attractive man.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Yugi could hear his alarm, beeping at him loudly and continuously. Turning over, the covers tucked around his body like a cocoon and the pillows spread out under his head hazardously before the beeping sped up making him whine softly, almost whimpering at the noise, he sat up, slamming his hand harder than necessary over the snooze button of the alarm clock before letting his body fall back against the luxurious feel of his bed. Moments later his head started to clear of the fog sleep had set in, he moved around a bit to try to get back the original comfort of his bed that comes with being partially asleep, he sighed, opening his eyes as he laid flat on his back, a sulky expression on his face. "Suppose I should get up, actually do something tod- wait a minute...." he had been brought out of his sulk to realise the reason his alarm had gone off, work! This though found Yugi jumping up out of bed, almost tripping over his covers in an effort to get to the bathroom, he may have been out partying the night before but he only had half a shift to cover today, hence the ability to go out the night before, but being up longer than he should have been, thinking and cleaning up from the break in had left him little time to sleep.

After going through the usual routines of using the toilet, washing, brushing his teeth and hair Yugi then rushed back into the bedroom, actually tripping over the rug and landing on the edge of his bed with a relieved sigh that he didn't hit the floor, then getting up and wriggling out of his pj's he grabbed clean underwear, a pair of baggy slacks and a white shirt before putting on a pair of shiny black work shoes, scuffed only at the sides. He looked himself over distractedly in the mirror, knowing he was going to be late before grabbing his wallet, keys and cell phone and heading out the front door, remembering to double lock it this time.

Yugi did a slow jog down to the bus stop, seeing his bus coming, he then waited patiently for others to board and pay for tickets before paying for his own, he took his ticket, looking around the bus as he walked down the aisle to find a seat for himself, sitting against the window of a two seated area and looking at the drizzly weather outside as the bus left the stop to head into town. He rested his chin on his brought up hand, elbow resting unsteadily against the window ledge of the bus, his eyes almost seemed to dim as she noticed the rain specks on the window, frowning that in his hurry he had forgotten to check the weather and had been unable to bring an umbrella. He watched as the bus stopped after about fifteen minutes to let a couple of older women out, seeing them heading to a shopping centre nearby, then hearing the bus doors close and the vehicle start up again he closed his eyes, only to jerk them open again as the bus turned a corner and his elbow slipped off the window ledge, head going down a bit too, he quickly sits back properly and clears his throat like nothing happened, seeing his stop coming up after the next one. Not trusting to put his elbow back on the window ledge he folded his hands on his lap, aware of how the texture of his skin felt, images flooding in his mind from the night before, 'Yami...' Yugi let out the sigh he had been holding and stood, making his way to the bus doors, he held onto a bar that funnily enough said -Don't Hold- till the bus came to a stop, the doors swung open madly as he made his way off the bus muttering a polite thank you, he suddenly squeaked at the feel of the light drops of rain on his face, making a run for it to the cafe about 20 metres away, stopping at its door to make his way in and give a truthfully warm smile to a couple of regular customers before making his way to the back.

"Late are we?" Yugi almost dropped his cell at hearing the sudden voice, only to turn and see Ryo, already in uniform like Yugi but with an almost rust coloured apron on, the cafe's logo on the front of it, Yugi grabbed his own, putting his belonging in a locked, the key going into his pocket. He then headed with Ryo to the tills, only having the two of them working for the next four hours. "Yes, I'm sorry Ryo, pleaseeee forgive me I had a bad nig-morning..." Ryo suddenly looked worried, his gaze holding his friend's as he stood there almost not seeing the customer till they cleared their throat, he took the order quickly, sheepishly apologising. "What happened? We left you ok at your place this morning...". Yugi seemed almost dazed for the moment before he looked down at the counter by the till, cleaning a cup ready for the customers drink. "My place was broken into when I got there....but nothing was taken or broken.", Ryo almost dropped the offered cup from Yugi as he heard before giving a small cute scowl. "I can call Bakura-kun at end of shift, get him to look into it for you?", Yugi noticed his friends voice get excited at the mention of the idea not noticing Yugi's solemn stare at the till as he made the order. "Yeah....thanks Ryo".

End of Chapter 3


	4. Dazed By Life

**Club Forbidden**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own these characters; I just created the story and the club. If you do not like Yaoi then leave now or forever hold your words. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and I do not profit from these writings.**

**Chapter 4**

Ryo was just going on break, having been working with Yugi for a while at the till, the tri haired boy stood there, greeting customers, making drinks, giving customers cakes and sweets. He was still a bit out of it from earlier but he didn't think Ryo noticed, not that he blamed him, he know what's on that guys mind 'Bakura' as always. He for a moment wished he also could have a partner that was always on his mind and someone he could call when he wanted to talk or wanted to go out somewhere but he didn't have that, hadn't had that for a long time in fact. A few clumsy relationships between the last few years of school and his first year out of school but then everything changed, Yugi started not caring too much about the love, he felt like half of the guys he met just wanted one thing from him but it wasn't love.

A few minutes into Ryo's break had him on the phone with his boyfriend, Bakura, Yugi could hear his friend talking in the backroom "Yes, Yugi would love it if you could check it out, I was really worried when he told me, ok ...yesss Bakura-kun, no you have to hang up or I'll miss the rest of my break..." he could hear his friend laughing softly and shook his head, a small smile playing at his lips. He was happy for his friend, he was but jealous none the less. It seems Bakura knew now and would most likely being stopping by to see the younger boy to help out, he didn't know how he intended to help, just knew he would. Yugi almost jumped as he felt a small hand pat his back, knowing it was his friend he relaxed and looked to him "So Bakura's coming over later?" Ryo nodded cheerfully "Then he said he would come drop by to see me for a bit, he's so sweet" the small boy had to try not to laugh at his friends comment, 'The big bad Bakura sweet...well I'm sure he would have something to say about that'.

Now Ryo was back it was Yugi's turn to take a break not that he needed it, having been pretty much wide awake since he got here, he took the chance anyway, carrying a white teacup and small plate of cake over to an empty table where he sat, using a fork to cut through the end of the cake then bring the small piece up to his mouth to eat. His eyes rested on the back wall of the cafe as he ate silently still thinking over the break in last night and silently hoping he wouldn't come back to that again tonight. Ryo stopped at his table, his cheerful expression somehow still in place and in his hands he held a coffee cup and a milkshake. He had been passing to give a customer their order but just -had- to tell Yugi "Bakura-Chan says him and Ya-mi" he paused, Yugi noticed how the man's name had been stretched out purposely and waited for the rest of his sentence, trying not to think of those crimson eyes. "So I am going, shall we pick you up too?" the other boy immediately nodded, then flushed at his friends soft laughing as she walked off to serve the customer their drinks.

---------------------------------------------------------

It was now around 6pm time for Yugi and Ryo to close up the cafe, all the customers having left to either go home, to work or elsewhere. The shutters where closed, the doors were locked, the chairs where pushed up onto the tables, the floor was mopped and shortly after the till was emptied and put into the safe in the back room before they both went to their lockers. Yugi grabbed his belongings while the other boy was getting his own then both left the cafe, turning the lights off just as they left and locking the back door only to turn and walk around the front of the building. "So do you wanna come over tomorrow, watch a movie? Or shall I go to yours this time?" Ryo asked looking curiously with a smile at his friend, the tri haired boy just looked blankly a minute before rubbing the back of his head sheepishly in understanding."Come over to mine, -I'll- get the popcorn this time" both laughed together for a bit on Yugi's forgetfulness before parting ways, Ryo heading home and Yugi walking further along to get to a small 24 hour grocery store.

As he walked into the store and picked up a basket he smiled, feeling like his life was suddenly back on track after the last two days easy for him to handle, walking down the aisles he stopped to pick up a bag of popcorn putting it in the basket then shook his head, grabbing another just in case, one salt and one toffee before he headed to another aisle, getting some drinks for him and Ryo tomorrow night during their movie sleepover. Yugi knew others would make fun of their sleepovers, they where for little kids and girls after all as his grandfather had once told him but him and Ryo didn't care, doing this at least once a week.

After adding another couple of items to his basket he went to head around the corner to the tills but came face to face, or shall I say face to some guy's shirt and jacket covered chest. He looked up seeing a man, bald with a very youthful skin but grumpy expression; the guy had to be about 6ft tall with a cell phone in one hand. He wasn't carrying a basket, he didn't see a trolley behind the man and he did not have any shopping items in his hands or arms, was he stealing?...That would had to have been Yugi's first thought, since he couldn't see the man's shopping he must be hiding it in his clothes. Muttering an apology Yugi went around the man and to the tills once more, putting all his shopping on the checkout then bagging it as he got the chance. When he had paid he carried his heavy bags out of the store and looked around, seeing it was much darker than when he had entered, he tried not to admit to even himself that he was scared as he walked down the pathway in the direction of home, a couple of minutes into his walking Yugi felt tense, he stopped, looking behind him but he couldn't see anything, just the dark pathway behind him, the trees, some leaves flying around in the wind and a broken lamp light a couple of metres away, his heart beat sped up. 'This is what happens in the movies, the victim always feels watched then no one's there then they get attacked!' his thoughts rushing out of control as he continued walking, hurrying along, every couple of seconds looking behind him just in case but when he bumped into a solid body, he closed his eyes giving a cry of fright and fell backwards onto his backside on the pavement.

If it wasn't for the laughing he had heard Yugi would have thought the body was his imagination, he looked up, tears glistening in his eyes and suddenly felt relived seeing Bakura standing before him, his causal work suit slightly dishelved from his long day working from what he was told. His heart beat slowed down as he gave a whine, Bakura laughing again and holding a hand out to the boy. "Sorry to scare you -little one-" a nickname he knew Yugi hated but used it to tease him anyway, "a little bird told me you where at home and I knocked but no answer so I came out looking for you, guess I found you" his smirk made Yugi stick his tongue out then go to pick up his shopping bags, thankful none of them had broken while he had fallen. Afterwards Bakura walked him home, the whole way Yugi explained the break in, how his stuff had been thrown around the place, nothing broken, nothing taken. Bakura had frowned going quiet for some time only to smile to him reassuringly after "I'm sure it won't happen again, maybe just a one off but I will look into any other reports similar and let you know if anything comes up alright?" Yugi nodded thankfully to him and waved goodbye as Bakura got in his car that had been parked outside Yugi's apartment, getting inside as he drove off he turned on his lights, holding his breath but let it out again seeing his apartment just how he left it no exceptions.

End of Chapter 4


	5. It's The Night!

**Club Forbidden**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own these characters; I just created the story and the club. If you do not like Yaoi then leave now or forever hold your words. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and I do not profit from these writings.**

Author Note: Sorry for the delay, no excuses, I had writers block, ok so maybe a small excuse. Haha. Ok so I made the film Ryo and Yugi are watching up but feel free to comment if you like. Sorry if it's short this time, still in a bit of a writer's block. Excuses excuses lol.

**Chapter 5**

Tonight was the night, tonight was scream worthy in a good way, tonight was...well...it was a Thursday, nothing special about a Thursday but -this- Thursday -was- special! Tonight he and Ryo were going to watch the best romance film of this year finally out of the cinema, hard to buy from stores all around town, the best..."Aika's Love". They were both very excited...maybe even over excited to see this film and Ryo was bringing his Aika book mark and keyring set he had brought when the movie was out in the cinema. (Don't know if this could be done but oh well) Such devoted fans they were. His apartment had been safe all night and all day today, on his day off so he was happy about that, happy that whoever broke in the first time didn't seem to want to again. Though he couldn't help but think about that out of place guy at the mart last night. He was distracted by the door bell, he ran to answer it, almost slipping on the door mat, though narrowly managed to avoid going headfirst into his front door, he opened it to see Ryo there with the biggest smile on his face, DVD case in hand and his overnight bag in the other. "Come in Ryo I have everything set up already" he led his friend in and closed then locked the front door for good measure.

In the living room two mattresses has been laid down with sheets and pillows right in front of the TV so both could easily see the screen and be comfortable at the same time. There was a large plastic bowl in front of each mattress with a bag of popcorn sitting in each ready to be opened, then there was a glass next to each, a few bottles of drinks ready to be opened between the two mattresses and also a chocolate bar to be shared that Yugi had picked up out of impulse. Ryo marvelled at this for a second before he went to take of his shoes then came back in, sitting at the mattress to the right and setting his bag down along with his Aika goodies gently, delicately set on the pillow. Yugi had to laugh at this, Ryo though smiled at his friends laugh and joined in until he mentioned "ok time to get in pj's and get comfy" they both nodded and went about this, then when they were ready they sat down on their respective beds and put the DVD in, both jumping in their spots excitedly all through the credits and adverts, though at one point Ryo stopped "Yugi...did you talk to Bakura-Chan about the break in?" Yugi blinked, confused....'he didn't know?' usually Bakura would share everything with his little Ryo and vise versa...must it mean that it's a major issue if he hasn't? "Yes I did, um he caught me on the way home last night and I told him...he said that he's ...looking into it" Yugi smiled ressuringly at his friend before he looked back at the tv.

* * *

After a little while of watching the film, both very concentrated on it they started to open their popcorn, pouring it in their bowls, tossing packets aside and munching on the treat. Drinks poured soon after that and chocolate not long past that followed. Of course with drinks meant the need to use the bathroom, right near the middle of the film Yugi started to squirm, knowing he had to go but not really wanting to leave the to, the film, he whined and tried to concentrate but failed, of course all this got Ryo's attention who smiled "I'll pause it go,..." Yugi didn't miss the opportunity and made a dash for the bathroom, Ryo being the kindly friend did indeed pause the film, though it took a lot of will power. As Yugi was washing his hands Ryo grinned and started counting down playfully, Yugi acked and made quick work of drying his hands "Noooo! Ryo don't play it!" Come on Yugiii I want to find out what happens." Yugi danced a bit in his spot as he grew impatient, why wasn't the stupid towel drying his hands?! "Yugi...I am pressing playyyy" his tone teasing, his finger poised over the play button. Yugi gasped and rushed in, hands mostly dry and he did a dive for his mattress, landing with a squeak as Ryo played the movie laughing "You're so mean Ryo-Chan".

By the end of the very interesting film all food traces were gone besides the packets, the few pieces of hard popcorn and that one remaining square of chocolate, both Yugi and Ryo lay on the bedspreads, Yugi on his back head leant back so he could see his friend as they talked, Ryo on his front, chin in hand, elbow on floor. "We have to eat it Yugi...we can't just leave it...it's a crime you know" he pouted, suddenly realising the bad choice of lying on his full belly. Yugi whined and reached his hand out lazily for it "Ok...I'll eat it" but unable to grab it in his position, so quickly gave up, hand falling back down, Ryo frowned and reached for it picking it up and dropping it in Yugi's fallen hand, Yugi then sighed so Ryo questioned "What is it?" Yugi smiled almost cheekily "I would have to get up to eat it...." Ryo laughed softly and both said together after a pause "too much effort" and then both fell into hysterics for a long while until a while later they calmed and fell asleep.

* * *

In the morning, yet another day off and the last at that the boys both woke up to growling stomachs and a mess of covers, Yugi peeked at the TV to see they hadn't turned it off and it was still on the menu screen for the DVD they had watched, he sighed then smiled and picked himself up, walking towards the kitchen door when he felt something grab his leg and went flying onto Ryo's mattress with him, hearing the other laugh he realised who had grabbed him "Oh youuuu" he tackled the other, tickling him only to be tickled back and ending in them again laughing wildly, "You know we went to sleep after laughing now we laugh after we wake up..Isn't that weird?" Ryo mused, Yugi grinned "No, laughing is healthy, us laughing a lot and having laughing and humour in every part of our day means we must be healthy" Ryo blinked "Wow...makes sense" They couldn't help it and yet again burst into giggles and laughs until they realised they had to actually get up and get washed and dressed. Both managing this sulkily but to the sound of Aika Love replaying in the background.

Once they were all ready they cleaned up the wrappers, bowls, cups and bottles from the night before then put the bedding away along with the mattresses and then turned the TV over to the news to see the weather. "Ohh sunshine today" Yugi smiled "means we could go to town...get some new clothes for tonight at the club?" Ryo nodded his head and smiled, hugging his friend around the shoulders from the side "I like the way you think my friend" both nodded then started to get their money and cell phones, both going out the door and into bright sunshine, birds happily singing along to the rays of hope for no rain. Yugi had all but forgotten about the break in, about the man from the mart and about any of his problems before this week in fact, the only thing on his mind right now was how to try to lure that older man in for another dance tonight, the crimson eyes fresh in memory and the luscious sound of his voice floating through his ears only heard by himself.

End of Chapter 5


End file.
